True Love
by calma-llama
Summary: Tadashi wants to explain his feelings to Akira, but when an April Fools joke goes wrong, he doesn't count on her reaction.


Akira was never a fan of April Fools.

She could handle the jokes, most of them anyway, and the silly pranks and the all out war that tends to follow. But, she had that limit, an invisible line of sorts that should never be crossed. I mean, let's face it, we all have those limits and we can't help but break down when those lines are crossed.

So when Akira arrived at the greenhouse that morning, she felt uneasy, anxious...Perhaps worried that someone will set her off unthinkingly or something will trigger a fury even she wasn't prepared to face. She just didn't want her friends to witness her in that state. Everything started out normal, for the lack of a better word. Normal isn't exactly the fitting word Akira would use when describing Special A, especially on April Fools ever since last year's incident which involved toilet paper and hair dryers filled with flour. Nevertheless, she can't really call it out of the ordinary.

Akira opened the door to the kitchen, hanging her things up near the entrance and turns around to see Ryuu already covered in what looked like raw egg (at least, she _hoped_ that's what it was). He stood there, bent over the sink, attempting to wash the slime out of his hair. The violet haired teenager glanced around cautiously. Everything looked in the right place, everything seemed intact. She took one step forward and leapt back, surprised that their wasn't a tripwire there for the third year in a row. She approached her classmate carefully, still mindful that there may be hidden traps just waiting to be set off. She eyes Ryuu, who is still trying desperately to mop up the mess of yolk on his uniform. Akira is shocked to find that Ryuu is actually not upset, but rather, he's laughing. He looks over to her, gauging her reaction.

"Are you okay?"

She wanted to ask. But before the words could even leave her lips, Ryuu was one step ahead.

"I'm fine. I mean, what do you expect? It's April Fools..." He read her thoughts effortlessly or perhaps her expression was just too obvious in general. Akira shrugs and passes him a towel to dry off his now drenched hair. With a quick thank you, he drops the subject and walks out of the kitchen.

Akira is alone for one minute at most before Tadashi comes marching into the kitchen. She stands up straight, examining the boy suspiciously. It wouldn't be the first time he caught her by surprise, and she wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction again. Ignoring all her pointed looks, he gives her a smile and she finds her stomach doing backflips. She had never told Tadashi of her feelings for him, deciding that it was never important and he would never feel the same way for her...But part of her wanted more than anything to just be honest with him.

"Hey Akira, did you like Ryuu's new makeover? It was a collaboration between Jun and I." He chuckles. It's contagious, like an inevitable infection and in seconds he had her laughing right along. Even though she didn't agree with his antics and knew Ryuu didn't deserve any of that, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't deny Tadashi just had this natural way of making others happy, although she would never admit that to him.

"Yeah, the poor thing. I hope he has an extra change of clothes or something." She murmurs, her giggling dying down. Her heart tightens in her chest and it hurts, but she had believed to be well acquainted with the feeling. He would never have any interest in her, not after all the times she beat and hit him just to satisfy herself. It was selfish, but it was the only way she could live with herself.

So naturally, when Akira finishes up the snacks and places them on the table, Tadashi is the first to reach out. Of course, the purple haired teen is there in an instant, smacking his hand away. She wasn't going to have any of his stupidity today, even though it was April Fools. She hated it and loved it at the same time. This was the only way she could be close with him and yet, it was cruel.

Little did she know, Tadashi thrived off this attention. He loved it when she would raise her voice. It meant she was focused on him and only him. That alone was enough to get his heart racing.

She says things that would break anyone's heart, anyone's but Tadashi's it seems and her hands are on him. Not exactly in the way one would imagine. It was more like her _fists _where on him. This was the extent of their relationship, these moments where she's threatening to rip his throat out and he was raising his hands in surrender. The others were nowhere in sight, which was odd, but it probably had something to do with the fact that it was April Fools. Tadashi is nearly breathless between bouts of whimpering in pain and pleading to Akira for mercy. She sighs, ceasing the brutal beat down and moves away, mumbling something about how dumb he was.

"Um, wait...Akira?" The girl stops in her tracks, surprised to feel his fingers wrap around her wrist. His expression is extremely serious, which was something she thought she would never see in this lifetime. Her breathing becomes jagged and she prays Tadashi can't hear her heart slamming against her chest. She makes a move to back away, but he catches both her hands, forcing her to stand there. There's a spark of curiosity in his brown eyes when he feels her pulse picking up in her wrists. "I-I was thinking..."

"W-What is it, Tadashi?"

When Akira watches a blush creep into Tadashi's cheeks, she becomes more confused than ever. She swallows hard, waiting as the boy bit his lower lip, no doubt out of nervousness. Her stomach is doing more than backflips now. He pulls her closer, till there's only inches between them and she freezes. He gives her hand a small squeeze and a hesitant smile.

"Akira, I-I...Would you like to go out sometime? For dinner or something...Y'know, whatever you want?" Tadashi murmurs. She could've sworn that her heart stopped right then and there. Did that really just come out of his mouth. She's doubtful though, because she knew it was April Fools and this was all just a joke. But, Tadashi wouldn't do that to her...Would he? He wouldn't play with her feelings and he would deceive her. She spends a moment attempting to form coherent words, stumbling over sounds and letters, but she's too far stunned to manage anything. It's when her hopes and thoughts have gained there bearings that she goes to answer, but feels her heart plummet to her stomach just as fast. It was too late.

_"Abort, Tadashi. What the hell were you thinking?"_ His mind scolded him.

"Oh my goodness Akira! April Fools! Calm down, I'm just kidding." He laughed.

For the first time in her life, that laugh wasn't the beautifully contagious one she had come to know. It was enraging. She could feel her fingers curl into fists and she reminds herself to reign in her anger, knowing what is expected from her at school. Silently, she berates herself for even thinking that Tadashi would have feelings for her. How stupid could she be? Before she could decide anything else, the tears are already streaming down her face and the words escaped her lips.

"I _hate_ you."

She was already out of the greenhouse when Tadashi calls out to her, his voice full of concern.

Akira is unable to see anything but red. She had never been so outraged. She was more upset than when she was forced to play Kei's wife that one day in Hawaii, which in comparison to her current situation was absolutely hilarious. She shoves her way between the twins who are drenched and shivering, probably from that bucket prank Ryuu had been planning yesterday. She's vaguely aware of all the worried glances she's receiving, but Akira can't find it within herself to care at this point. She's almost off school grounds when she bumps into Kei and she pauses.

He had been there at her side since they were kids, she couldn't deny that. He was always so calm and thoughtful...Maybe she could learn a thing or two from him. Akira looks up to meet his gaze, indifferent as usual, but she is surprised to see ink stains on his sleeves. Hikari's doing, no doubt. Just the thought of her made it easier to keep herself from falling apart.

"What's wrong Akira?" His tone didn't sound interested at all, but the fact that he cared enough to even ask was good enough.

Suddenly, all the burning rage was replaced with nothing but hurt and sadness. She shakes her head, blinking away the incoming tears. But, Kei being Kei, didn't relent that easily.

"I expect an answer when I ask you a question, Toudou."

Akira clenches her fists, tighter than ever before, and trembles. She couldn't answer with a mere _I'm in love with a thickheaded idiot who thinks it's a complete joke_ because who wants to hear that? Besides, Kei wouldn't understand.

"Nothing. I just don't like April Fools." She answers bluntly.

Kei just rolls his eyes in response, easily seeing through her lie. He knew her better than that. But, he doesn't press the issue. Sure, he could be an emotionless jerk at times, but he was also like her big adoptive brother she never really wanted, but thankful she got.

"You should go see Hikari and skip out on class today. She went home to get a change of clothes after some prank. I suggest you be quick about it too, you don't want to miss her. I'm sure out of anyone, she'll set you straight."

He continues to walk towards the greenhouse and she turns back towards the school gates, thanking him silently for looking out for her. She sprints down the street to Hikari's house, so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't even hear Tadashi calling out after her.

Hikari was polite enough to agree to skipping out on school for her sake and as her mother made them lunch, she explained how she felt about a certain brown haired moron which even Hikari figured out by the time she finished her story.

"I'm just...So in love with him. But, he thinks this whole thing is a joke. I-I thought he was trying to return my affections...I-I'm just so stupid! Ugh!" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. So much for not being the crybaby she was since childhood.

Hikari was sympathetic and when she held her close, she could feel Akira's tears soaking her outfit.

"You didn't hit him though."

Akira looked up, eyes red and puffy. "What?"

"Well, every time he says something dumb or does something uncalled for, you beat him. Of all things he's ever done, this hurt you the most. And yet, you didn't lay a finger on him. That's quite strange, don't you think?"

"I-I don't-"

The doorbell rung, interrupting Akira.

"Go wash up in the bathroom, it's down the hall. I'll see who it is." Hikari smiled that assuring smile of hers and Akira nodded, doing as she requested.

She was just about finished fixing her makeup when she heard Tadashi's voice out in the living room. She froze, one hand on the doorknob, terrified. No...Why the hell was he here?! Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He had already stabbed her in the heart, but why did he have to twist the knife?

"Sorry for arriving unexpectedly. Kei told me Akira was here. Is she okay?" His voice trembled, which was something she had never heard before.

"No, she's not actually. I've never seen her cry this much. You really upset her today."

"I realized after she didn't hit me. What I said really hurt her and I can't even begin to explain how bad I feel. I've been so blind and it's taken me much too long to understand that she likes me more than a friend. It's funny, I-I kinda-" Tadashi stopped cold when Akira approached them.

"Akira, I'm so sorry. I'm the biggest idiot in the world and I should've never done something that stupid...But, I really need to tell you something."

Akira couldn't care less at this point. Her head was spinning, her heart had been shattered into a million pieces that will take lifetimes to repair and nothing made sense anymore. Akira gave Hikari a sad look, who responded with a smile and took her leave, letting the two work it out themselves. Too bad it would never happen, not when Akira was in this state.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, alright? I-I was just so scared that if I said what I really thought of you, we'd lose what we have now. I truly did want to ask you out but when you didn't respond right away, I second guessed myself."

"What are you saying, Tadashi?"

"You said you hated me and I understood that. But, when you didn't hit me...It hurt more than anything in the world. I know it doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but when you hit me, it means you acknowledge me but-" He shook his head, mumbling how he was incredibly stupid like she didn't know that already. "Akira, I-I'm in love with you, okay? I've been in love with you since we were kids. Since that night we snuck out of Yahiro's party. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I'm really sorry for hurting you."

They stood there for several moments, each trying to process if that really just happened. But, it was Akira who spoke first.

"You're the stupidest person I know, y'know that?" Tadashi shrugged sadly. "But, I've loved you for a long time. I just didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd ever love the person giving you grief for the past few years. So, I decided to love you from a distance, in silence, in the back of my mind where I could pretend you loved me back. That's why it hurt so much to hear you say that, and then take it back just as quick."

Tadashi placed his hands on either side of Akira's face, tilting her head up so he could see those brown eyes better that were wet with tears that she couldn't help but shed. She tried to pull away, ashamed more than anything, but Tadashi held her still, pressing his lips to hers.

She smiled against his lips and gave a small sigh of happiness.

"I love you Akira and I'm sorry I hurt you before. I swear I'll never do it again, I promise."

He held her close to his chest until Akira was giggling and trying to push him away telling him to stop. Even then he tightened his hold on her. Tadashi didn't cease until he was certain Akira was back to her cheerful self and even Hikari had returned from her room to see her friends laughing and hugging.

"So now that you two have made up and all that, would you kindly get out of my house please?"


End file.
